Звёздные войны
thumb|right|250px|Логотип серии «Звездные войны». «Звёздные войны» ( ) — американская фантастическая медиафраншиза в жанре космической оперы, созданная Джорджем Лукасом. В ней описываются приключения множества персонажей, происходящие «давным-давно, в далёкой-далёкой галактике». Франшиза зародилась в 1977 году, с выходом на экраны фильма «Звёздные войны» (который позже получил подзаголовок «Эпизод IV: Новая надежда»), и моментально стала феноменом массовой культуры. Затем последовали успешные продолжения: «Империя наносит ответный удар» (1980 года) и «Возвращение джедая» (1983 года); все три фильма формируют так называемую оригинальную трилогия. Трилогия приквелов вышла в период с 1999 года по 2005 год, фильмы которой получили смешанные отзывы как со стороны критиков так и поклонников. Старт трилогии сиквелов был дан в 2015 году, когда вышел фильм «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы». Все семь фильмов были номинантами на премию «Оскар» (победителями стали лишь первые два фильма) и имели коммерческий успех, собрав в прокате суммарно более чем 7,5 миллиардов долларов США, что сделало «Звёздные войны» третьей самой кассовой серией фильмов в истории. Также выходили фильмы спин-оффы, к которым относятся анимационный фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» (2008 года) и «Изгой-один» (2016 года), последний из которых входит в серию фильмов, известную как антология. Серия породила одну из крупнейших медиафраншиз, в которую входят книги, телесериалы, видеоигры, тематические парки развлечений и комиксы, что привело к значительному развитию вымышленной вселенной серии. «Звёздным войнам» также принадлежит рекорд в «Книге рекордов Гиннесса», как «Наиболее успешная медиафраншиза по фильмам». В 2015 году полная стоимость франшизы «Звёздные войны» оценивалась в 42 миллиардов долларов США, что сделало её второй самой кассовой франшизой всех времён. В 2012 году The Walt Disney Company приобрела Lucasfilm за 4,06 миллиарда долларов США и получила права на распространение всех последующий фильмов «Звёздные войны», начиная с вышедшего в 2015 году «Пробуждения Силы». Бывший распространитель, компания 20th Century Fox, сохранил права на распространение физических копий обеих трилогий «Звёздных войн», владеет постоянным правами на оригинальный фильм 1977 года и продолжает владеть правами на трилогию приквелов и два продолжения «Новой надежды», которые закончатся в мае 2020 года. Walt Disney Studios принадлежат права на распространение в цифровом виде всех фильмов «Звёздных войн», за исключением «Новой надежды». Общее описание События франшизы «Звёздные войны» происходят в удалённой неназванной вымышленной галактике в неопределённый момент далёкого прошлого. В ней сосуществуют множество существ и инородцев (чаще всего гуманоиды). Жители галактики владеют роботизированными дроидами, которые помогают им с ежедневными делами, а космические путешествия являются обыденностью. Духовным и мистическим элементом галактики «Звёздных войн» является «Сила». В оригинальном фильме её описывали как: «энергетическое поле, создаваемое всеми живыми существами. Она окружает и пронизывает нас. Она связывает Вселенную воедино».Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда Те, кто имел связь с Силой с рождения, обладали улучшенными рефлексами, а благодаря тренировкам и медитациям они могли достичь различный сверхъестественных умений (таких как телекинез, ясновидение, прекогниция и контроль разума). Существует две основные группы владеющие Силой: джедаи, которые используют светлую сторону Силы, и ситхи, обращающиеся к тёмной стороне Силы через ненависть и агрессию. История Хронология создания 200px|thumb|Афиша фильма «[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда|Звёздные войны»]] * май 1971 года — в Каннах (Франция) студия «Юнайтед артистс» подписывает с Джорджем Лукасом контракт на создание фильмов «Американские граффити» и приключенческого боевика «Звёздные войны» (на «Звёздные войны» на тот момент у Лукаса был лишь самый общий набросок).«The Empire Strikes Back and So Does Filmmaker George Lucas With His Sequel to Star Wars» by Jean Vallely, Rolling Stone, June 12th, 1980 * 1 августа 1971 года — «Юнайтед артистc» зарегистрировали название «The Star Wars» в Американской ассоциации кинокомпаний.Rinzler, Making of Star Wars, p. 6 * январь-апрель 1973 года — после премьеры «Американских граффити» Лукас приступает к работе над «Звёздными войнами», комбинируя возможные имена и звания героев, названия планет. Результатом стал двухстраничный набросок с заголовком «Журнал Уиллов».Rinzler, Making of Star Wars, p. 8 В наброске присутствует ярко выраженное влияние космооперах Эдварда Элмера Смита. * 17 апреля 1973 года — в Милл-Вэлли (пригород Сан-Франциско) Лукас начинает создание первого сценария фильма «Звёздные войны». К началу мая готов первый 14-страничный синопсис с заголовком «The Star Wars», являющийся по сути переложением «Скрытой крепости» А.Куросавы в научно-фантастическом космическом антураже.Starwars.com Homing Beacon #223 * июнь 1973 года — после отказа от фильма студий «Юнайтед артистс» и «Юниверсал» контракт на съёмку «Звёздных войн» был подписан со студией «Двадцатый век Фокс». Лукас получал 50 тысяч долларов за сценарий и 100 тысяч за режиссуру плюс права на сопутствующие товары и сиквелы. * сентябрь 1973 — май 1974 года — Лукас перерабатывает синопсис в черновик сценария, а в июле — в полноценный сценарий. * январь 1975 года — окончен второй черновик сценария «Приключения Старкиллера (эпизод первый) „Звёздные войны“». * 1 мая 1975 года — Лукас пишет новый шестистраничный синопсис, озаглавленный «Приключения Люка Старкиллера. Эпизод I: Звёздные войны». К 1 августа 1975 года окончен третий черновик сценария фильма. * январь 1976 года — создан последний, четвёртый черновик. Правки в него продолжали вноситься уже по ходу съёмок в Тунисе и в Англии. * 22 марта 1976 года — в Тунисе начались съёмки фильма «Звёздные войны». * декабрь 1976 года — роман «Звёздные войны» выпущен издательством Ballantine Books. * 12 апреля 1977 года — издательство Marvel выпустило первый выпуск комикса «Звёздные войны». * 25 мая 1977 года — в США состоялась премьера фильма «Звёздные войны». * февраль 1978 года — издан роман «Осколок кристалла власти» Алана Дина Фостера, в котором использованы не вошедшие в фильм элементы сценария «Звёздных войн» и который в свою очередь мог стать основой для сценария низкобюджетного фильма-сиквела. Концепция Источники вдохновения thumb|240px|Флэш Гордон Исходным пунктом создания Звёздных войн было желание Джорджа Лукаса возродить идею «ковбоев в космосе» — приключенческих боевиков в космическом антураже, с погонями и перестрелками, с противостоянием добра и зла. Концепцию эту он почерпнул в детские годы, проведённые в городе Модесто, из комиксов и телесериалов (в первую очередь, о Флэше Гордоне и Баке Роджерсе). В свою очередь, все эти произведения ведут начало от «Марсианской серии» о Джоне Картере Эдгара Райса Берроуза. В мае 1971 года Лукас пытался приобрести у студии «Кинг фичерс» права на торговую марку «Флэш Гордон», но заявленная цена оказалась слишком высока; это событие и подтолкнуло его к созданию самостоятельной франшизы. Влияние сериалов о Флэше Гордоне на фильмы «Звёздных войн» видно во множестве проявлений, начиная с противостояния Повстанцев и сил Империи и заканчивая Облачным городом и вступительными «уплывающими вдаль» титрами вначале каждого фильма саги. Из этого и подобных ему комиксов и телесериалов были заимствованы лазерные мечи, лучевые пистолеты, плащи, средневековые костюмы, чародеи, ракетные корабли и космические битвы. Из самого Берроуза, помимо приключенческой героики, Лукас заимствует ряд элементов, например, название «ситы» (в «Марсианском цикле» это гигантские неуязвимые злобные насекомые). thumb|left|200px|Галактический патруль Э. Э. Смита Существенные элементы были заимствованы Лукасом у пионера жанра космооперы Эдварда Элмера Смита. Так, ленсмены из его романа «Галактический патруль» (1937) стали прообразом рыцарей-джедаев. Как и джедаи, ленсмены следят за порядком в галактике, пользуясь целым арсеналом паранормальных способностей, которые делают их практически неуязвимыми в бою. Джедаи служат Силе, а ленсмены обращаются к «Космическому Целому».«Galactic Gasbag» by Stephen Hart, Salon.com, April 10th, 2002, http://www.salon.com/ent/movies/feature/2002/04/10/lucas Оттуда же происходят кристаллы Кайбёр, усиливающие (в ранних черновиках — порождающие) джедайские способности. Любовь к фантастике Лукасу привили и популярные научно-фантастические журналы, такие как «Amazing Stories», «Astounding Stories» — прежде всего такие писатели, как Гарри Гаррисон, Э. Э. Смит, Роберт Хайнлайн. Важную роль в формировании визуальной стилистики Звёздных войн сыграла патриотическая атмосфера, царившая в США после Второй мировой войны, в частности, художественные и документальные фильмы о войне.«Война мне нравилась. Когда я рос, для всех это была важная тема. Военные книги на кофейных столиках, документальные передачи наподобие „Победы на море“ по телевизору… О войне говорили повсюду». (Джордж Лукас. Skywalking: The Life and Films of George Lucas by Dale Pollock, 1983, p. 12) Идея масштабных противостояний двух армий, воздушных (космических) боёв были привнесены в фильмы именно оттуда. thumb|250px|«Скрытая крепость» Акиры Куросавы Режиссёр неоднократно подтверждал, что на его работы значительно повлияли сюжет и персонажи японских самурайских фильмов Акиры Куросавы, в первую очередь «Скрытой крепости» (1958), а также «Отважный самурай» (1962) и «Телохранитель» (1961). В свою очередь, «Скрытая крепость» базируется на пьесах «Кандзинтё» (1845) для театра кабуки и «A-Така» (XV—XVI вв.) для театра но, в которых в главной роли выступали реальные исторические личности — самурай Минамото Ёсицунэ и его слуга Бэнкэй. Со слов Лукаса, именно картины Куросавы подтолкнул его к идее рассказать историю «Новой надежды» через приключения простых дроидов, а не от лица основных героев. Также классический японский фильм повлиял и на концепцию образа Дарта Вейдера, чей отличительный черный шлем был создан под влиянием от внешнего вида шлемов самураев. Со слов Лукаса, разрабатываемый им проект, в последствии эволюционировавший в «Звёздные войны», изначально должен был стать ремейком серии фильмов 30-х годов о Флэше Гордоне (серия представляла собой «сериал», состоявший из небольших фильмов по 10-20 минут каждый, демонстрировавшихся в кинотеатрах на еженедельной основе), но ему не удалось получить лицензию на эту серию. thumb|left|240px|Фримены Дюны Также Лукас неоднократно признавал, что источником его вдохновения была «Дюна» Фрэнка Герберта. В ранних черновиках сценария «Звёздных войн» это влияние было гораздо более отчетливым — множество феодальных Домов и цветистых изречений, и сокровище, хранимое Принцессой, было не чертежами «Звезды смерти», а грузом «ауровой специи» (aura spice). В окончательном варианте Звездных войн наиболее прослеживаемый мотив «Дюны» — встреча главного героя с группой мятежников, заручившись поддержкой которых и встав во главе их маленькой армией, он нападает на крепость могущественной вражеской империи и свергает правителя. Из всех уроков, которые Джордж Лукас взял у Фрэнка Герберта, скрытым уроком было умение создавать миф средствами научной фантастики. Ещё одним источником влияния считается цикл «Академия» Айзека Азимова о возвышении и падении межзвёздной империи. «Город-планета» Трентор мог превратиться в столицу Империи Альдераан (в окончательном варианте — Корусант).Майкл Камински. Тайная история «Звёздных войн» thumb|230px|«Тора! Тора! Тора!» (1970) При работе над фильмом «Звёздные войны» Лукас активно использовал литературу по мифам разных народов, как европейских (греческих, римских, кельтско-германских), так и азиатских. Лукас не раз говорил, что, создавая «Звёздные войны», он создавал современный миф, основанный на исследованиях Джозефа Кэмпбэлла, с которым он впоследствии подружился. Влияние Кэмпбелла в большей степени сказалось на Эпизодах V и VI. Важным побудительным мотивом к съёмке фильма «Звёздные войны» стало желание Лукаса противостоять росту пессимизма и цинизма, распространявшиеся в североамериканском обществе на фоне Вьетнамской войны и экономического кризиса. Лукас хотел вернуть американцам, прежде всего детям и молодёжи, веру в будущее, желание мечтать и воплощать свои мечты в собственных поступках. Стилистика thumb|250px|right|Начальная фраза всех эпизодов. Надпись «A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…» (Давным-давно, в далёкой-далёкой галактике…), которая появляется в начале каждого эпизода Звёздных войн, сразу устанавливает временной период, в котором происходили все события в Галактике и их соотношение к нашему времени. Эта фраза отсылает нас к не раз слышанной в детстве «Давным-давно, в далёкой-далёкой стране…» и другим, подобным ей вариантам (Для русского человека более привычный вариант: «В тридевятом царстве, в тридесятом государстве, за тридевять земель, за тридесять морей».). Вероятно, таким способом говоря нам, что фильмы могут быть истолкованы как мифы о будущем, а не буквально произошедшие события. Лукас намеренно оставил нам возможность додумывать детали.http://www.starwars.com/community/askjc/steve/askjc20000515.html Сага повествует о существовании «древней» цивилизации, о вселенной, совершенно не относящейся ни к Земле ни нашей галактике. И хотя в галактике Звёздных войн есть напоминающие нас люди, они не являются выходцами с нашей планеты. Цивилизация в галактике звёздных войн умеет путешествовать через бескрайние просторы космоса, заниматься терраформированием, строить экуменополисы и основывать колонии, так продолжается на протяжении 25 000 лет. Кроме обычных, свойственных научной фантастике, вещей, в этой вселенной вполне спокойно уживаются с техническим прогрессом сверхъестественные: рыцари, магия, ведьмы, принцессы и причудливые виды, такие как эвоки, вуки и другие. Фильмы саги охватывают лишь два поколения, однако история галактики растянулись на много больший период (от Сказаний о джедаях до Наследия). Последние романы серии Новый Орден джедаев рассказывает нам о новой расе — юужань-вонгах, пришедших из другой галактики, хотя до этого, большая часть пришельцев была только из этой. Фильмы Первые выпущенные три фильма (оригинальная трилогия) рассказывают о Галактической Гражданской войне, в которой горстка людей, называющих себя Альянсом Повстанцев сражается с грозной Галактической Империей в эпической битве между добром и злом. Молодой парень с фермы Люк Скайуокер, тренируется, чтобы стать последним (и первым в новом поколении) из мистических воинов, известных как джедаи, и возможно единственным кто сможет противостоять Дарту Вейдеру, Темному Лорду Ситхов, а также его учителю, Императору Палпатину (Дарт Сидиус). Трилогия приквелов (Эпизоды I, II, и III) описывает события, приведшие к Галактической Гражданской Войне, падению Галактической Республики и расцвету Галактической Империи, от Битвы за Набу между Набу и Торговой Федерацией, сквозь Войны клонов против Конфедерации Независимых Систем. Эти войны были тайно организованы Ситхами под предводительством загадочного Дарта Сидиуса, кото тайно контролировал обе стороны. Трилогия-приквел сосредоточен на рассказе о судьбе Энакина Скайуокера, отце Лейи и Люка, который обучался на джедая после битвы при Набу, но постепенно был обращен ко тьме и стал Дартом Вейдером. The films draw extensively on archetypal figures and themes of classical literature. They are based on the concept of «the Force», an energy which can be controlled by someone born with innate ability and trained to perfect his, her, or its skill. The Force can be used to move objects, read or control minds, or even influence the outcome of large battles. A person trained in the use of the «light side» of the Force for good is a Jedi; someone trained in using the «dark side» for evil is either a Sith or a Dark Jedi. История начинается с «Давным-давно, в далёкой-далёкой галактике…». Это фраза, которая появляется в начале оригинальных шести фильмов и многих спин-оффов Звёздных Войн, стала частью американской поп-культуры. The original idea for Star Wars was conceived in the early 1970s and went through many revisions, providing plenty of material for the films. The original Star Wars movie (Episode IV: A New Hope) was first released in 1977, but the novelization was released a year earlier, in 1976. The sixth Star Wars film (Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) was released on May 19, 2005. There were originally to be nine films in three trilogies (some accounts claim twelve films in four trilogies); however, Lucas has stated that he does not intend to make any more Star Wars films after Episode III. * Star Wars. Episode I: The Phantom Menace (19 мая, 1999) * Star Wars. Episode II: Attack of the Clones (May 16, 2002) * Star Wars. Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (May 19, 2005) * Rogue One : A Star Wars Story (December 10, 2016) * Star Wars. Episode IV: A New Hope (May 25, 1977) * Star Wars. Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (May 21, 1980) * Star Wars. Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (May 25, 1983) * Star Wars. Episode VII: The Force Awakens (December 17, 2015) All the original films were shot at, among other locations, Elstree Studios. Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace was filmed at Leavesden Film Studios and the subsequent prequels were filmed in Sydney, Australia. Tunisia has served as the location for filming scenes set on the desert planet Tatooine in A New Hope, The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones and near the end in Revenge of the Sith. Переиздания See also Original Trilogy, Star Wars DVD releases George Lucas has tinkered repeatedly with the original trilogy. Episodes IV through VI were remastered and re-released as Star Wars Trilogy (Special Edition) (both theatrically and on VHS) during 1997, and again on DVD re-release in September 2004. The films underwent extensive clean-up and restoration work, and Lucas took advantage of this opportunity to make a number of changes and addition of effects. At a ShoWest convention in 2005, George Lucas demonstrated new technology and stated that he is planning to release all six films in a new 3-D film format, beginning with A New Hope in 2007. Lucas has also hinted in the past that he will release his definitive, often called «archival» editions of all six Star Wars films on a next-generation home-video format in 2007. This release would coincide with, and celebrate, the 30th anniversary of the Star Wars saga. Повторяющиеся мотивы * Потеря конечностей (в каждом фильме кроме The Phantom Menace, где целое туловище было разрезано пополам). По началу это кажется слишком жестоким для фэнтезийного фильма, ориентированного на подростков, it seems in the world of Star Wars it is not that with next-to-perfect cybernetic parts. Also, the usage of lightsabers prevents bleeding, immediately cauterising wounds. * Фраза «У меня очень нехорошее предчувствие» which is more like an Easter egg. * Число 1138 появляется в каждом фильме саги «Звёздные войны» в качестве пасхалки на первый фильм Лукаса: THX 1138 * In the second installment of both the Prequel Trilogy and the Original Trilogy (Attack of the Clones and The Empire Strikes Back respectively), there was a chase through an asteroid field. * Also, the second installments of both trilogies both featured bounty hunters prominently. |thumb|250px| The [[Dianoga peeks above the garbage]] * Во всех фильмах, за исключением «Месть Ситхов», герои сталкиваются с монстроподобными существами: ** Новая Надежда— Dianoga ** И''мперия наносит ответный удар'' — Вампа, Космический червь ** Возвращение Джедая— Ранкор, Сарлаак ** Скрытая Угроза — Sando aqua monster, Opee sea killer ** Атака клонов — Реек, Аклай, Нексу ** Изначально в Месть Ситхов Оби-Ван Кеноби ''столкнулся с существом на ''Утапау, ''но позже сцена была вырезана из фильма. See also a strange 'experiment' that picks up synchronizations http://www.weirdhat.com/swsimultaneously/ when the films are compared together simultaneously Аналоги There seem to be certain repeated elements between the original and prequel trilogies. * The opening crawls of all even-numbered movies have words in all-caps to show emphasis; the odd-nubmered films do not. * Each movie of the prequel trilogy opens with a shot featuring a Republic starship (Republic Cruiser, Naboo Cruiser and a Republic attack cruiser respectively) while all three original trilogy movies open with a shot of an Imperial Star Destroyer—this latter theme was copied by Timothy Zahn to open the three books of his Thrawn trilogy. * В эпизодах I и IV главные герои помогают одержать победу в битве в конце фильма (Энакин уничтожает корабль Торговой Федерации по контролю за дроидами, Люк помогает уничтожить Звезду Смерти). * В первой части каждой трилогии (эпизоды I и IV, VII), наставник главных героев умирает (Квай-Гон Джинн, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Хан Соло). * Во второй части каждой трилогии (эпизоды II и V), главные герои теряют свою правую руку (Энакин, Люк) * At the end of the middle episodes in the trilogy (Episodes II & V), the main protagonist (Anakin in II, Luke in V) put their arm around the main female character (Padmé in II, Leia in V) beside the two droids R2-D2 and C-3PO. * В третьей части каждой трилогии (Эпизоды III и VI), Палпатин поощряет Энакина и Люка, соответственно, прикончить их побежденных противников — за исключением того, что Энакин исполняет желание Палпатина, в то время как Люк — нет. * В третьей части каждой трилогии, Энакин является наблюдателем противостояние не на жизнь, а на смерть между Палпатином и другим оппонентом (Мейс Винду в III, и Люк в VI). В обоих случаях, Энакин/Дарт Вейдер comes to the aid of the weaker combatant (сам Палпатин в III, Люк в VI) begging him for aid while being electrocuted by Palpatine’s lightning storm. * The Fetts play cruicial roles in the films (Jango Fett is the template for the Clone Army, Boba Fett captures Han Solo) * «Attack of the Clones» and «The Empire Strikes Back» both refer to the galactic government mounting a military attack against a rebellion, while «Revenge of the Sith» and «Return of the Jedi» both refer to the ultimate victory of a decimated, Force-based religious order, Also, "The Phantom Menace and «A New Hope» echo a mysterious enemy of the major galactic order. Смотрите также Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Отражение в других фильмах Звёздные войны отразились в других произведениях, как и наоборот: Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * Десантный корабль Торговой федерации — Хэйлайнеры в «Дюне» * Королевское платье Амидалы — «Последний Император» * Неуклюжесть Джар-Джар Бинкса — Бастер Китон, Гарольд Ллойд * Команда ремонтных дроидов Оди Мандрелла — The Three Stooges * Классическая гонка Бунта Ив — «Бен Гур» * Спидер-байк FC-20 — Бэт-мотоцикл * Сенатор Греблипс и его помощники — «E.T.» (Инопланетянин) * «Страх ведет к гневу, гнев ведет к ненависти, ненависть ведет к страданиям» — Литани от страха в «Дюне» * «Большая problemo» — «Терминатор 2» Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Куханы — Ядовитые многоножки из «Проклятья сороконожек» (Wu Gong Zhou) * WA-7 — «Джетсоны» * Джеонозинские спиральные шпили — Гора Крампет в «Как Гринч украл рождество» * Джеонозийцы смешиваются и вылазят из стены — «Чужой» * Выходки C-3PO на джеонозианской фабрике дроидов — Чарли Чаплин в «Новых временах» * «Я упал и не смог подняться.» — Коммерческий мидилерт * LAAT/i — транспортёр из «Дюны» * Межзвёздный шлюп типа «Панворка-116» — «Трон» * Механическая рука Энакина на свадьбе — «Терминатор 1 и 2» Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * Походка и когти на на ногах Гривуса — Велоцераптор из «Парка юрского периода» * Кашель Гривуса — Смеагол/Голлум во «Властелине колец» * «Мы попали в самое пекло!» — «Аполлон 13» * Тени жалюзи во время разговора Энакина и Йоды — «Касабланка» * Аген Колар — Ворф из «Звёздного пути» * Боевой клич вуки — «Тарзан» * Обувь солдат-клонов во время убийства Ки-Ади-Мунди — «Самый длинный день» * Убийство Энакином младших джедаев — «Список Шиндлера» * Энакин душит Падме — «Отелло» * Энакин и Оби-Ван одновременно применяют толчок Силы — «Матрица» * Вулканические сполохи во время дуэли на Мустафаре — «Властелин колец» * Вейдер на операционном столе — Стивен Бойн в «Бене Гуре» * Вейдер приходит в себя и сразу встает с операционного стола — «Франкенштейн» * Похоронная процессия Падме — Похоронная процессия Офелии из «Гамлета» Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * C-3PO — робот из «Метрополиса» * R2-D2 — Дроны из «Молчаливого бега» * C-3PO и R2-D2 — Лорел и Харди * Джавы — Манчкины из «Волшебника изумрудного города» * Песчаный транспорт — Песчаный транспорт из «Дюны» Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Эфант Мон — «Человек-слон» (The Elephant Man) * Клаату (никто) и Барада, два приспешника Джаббы — игра на клаату барада никто из «День, когда земля остановилась» * Мон-каламари — «каламари» переводится с французского как кальмар * Адмирал Акбар — по-арабски «акбар» — великий Ответвления Радиоадаптация Связанные фильмы Анимированные телешоу Телешоу с живыми актерами * ''Untitled Star Wars television series Книги Комиксы Игры Настольные игры За время существования франшизы Звёздных войн было выпущено около 400 настольных игр. Среди лидеров этого направления — компании Parker Brothers, Topps, Kenner, Decipher, Fantasy Flight Games, Milton Bradley. Ролевые игры Ролевые игры по Звёздным войнам занимают важную часть франшизы, они представляют один из наиболее стабильных (хоть и не самый многочисленный по числу любителей) её сегмент. В конце 1980-х годов сообщества, сложившиеся вокруг игр компании West End Games, были практически единственными активными фанатскими группами франшизы в то время, а работа коллектива авторов под руководством редактора Билла Славичека позволила каталогизировать и улучшить Вселенную: во время разработки правил для игры были даны имена почти всем существовавшим на тот момент расам и персонажам, типам кораблей, оружия и дроидов, выработаны принципы функционирования Вселенной и заполнены многочисленные сюжетные лакуны. West End Games внесла неоценимый вклад в последовавшее возрождение «Звездных войн», последовавшее за выходом «Трилогии Трауна» Тимоти Зана. Впоследствии выпуском ролевых игр занимались компании Wizards of the Coast (1999 — 2010) и Fantasy Flight Games (с 2012). Коллекционные карточные игры Видеоигры За период с 1982 года по Вселенной Звёздных войн выпущено более 150 лицензированных видеоигр. Среди них наиболее распространёнными жанрами являются: космические симулятор (в том числе аркадные), action-adventure, стрелялка от первого и третьего лица, платформер. Широкую популярность получили RPG (Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic) и MMORPG (Star Wars Galaxies, Star Wars: The Old Republic). Для компании LucasArts характерно привлечение сторонних разработчиков для создания видеоигр в рамках данной франшизы: количество видеоигр, созданных собственными подразделениями компании, сравнительно мало. Карманные микропроцессорные игры Персонажи Основной сюжет развивается вокруг основных действующих лиц. В фильмах Звёздных войн, проработаны даже второстепенные или незначительные персонажи, так или иначе, даже тех, чье имя не появляется в диалоге или случайно промелькнули в кадре. История жизни многих персонажей раскрывается в источниках расширенной вселенной, одними из таких личностей являются Боба Фетт и Мон Мотма. См. Категория:Персонажи чтобы увидеть весь список. Основные Энакин Скайуокер | Сенатор Бейл Престор Органа | Боба Фетт | C-3PO | Чубакка | Граф Дуку | Дарт Мол | Дарт Вейдер | Генерал Гривус | Хан Соло | Джабба Хатт | Джанго Фетт | Лэндо Калриссиан | Люк Скайуокер | Мейс Винду | Оби-Ван Кеноби | Падме Амидала Наберри | Палпатин/Дарт Сидиус | Принцесса Лея | Квай-Гон Джинн | R2-D2 | Йода . Второстепенные Охотники за головами | Дроиды и дроидеки | Джедаи | Сепаратисты | Ситхи . Актеры и персонал В актерском составе появлялись значительные актеры, многие из них появлялись в качестве приглашенных звезд в роли с парой фраз или даже без слов. Для примера можно привести Софию Копполу и Кишу Касл-Хьюз. Также множество известных актеров снялось в ролях второго плана, в их числе сэр Алек Гиннесс, Оливер Форд Дэвис, Кристофер Ли. * Актёры «Звёздных войн» * Персонал «Звёздных войн» Основные мотивы Star Wars stresses the self-destructive nature of anger and hate, summed up in Yoda's words («''Fear is the path to the dark side: fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering''») as well as placing one’s feelings for certain people aside. For example, Luke Skywalker is told to remain on Dagobah to complete his training rather than rescue his friends from Cloud City, because doing so will «destroy all for which they have fought and suffered.» Star Wars seems to advocate democracy over dictatorship, although it offers no alternative for the corrupt Republic's government. Some people believe that Star Wars instead advocates monarchy over democracy, although this is not supported by much evidence in the films, as the only monarchs portrayed are democratically elected ones. There appear to be anti-technological messages in the films — the primitive Ewoks and Gungans defeating technological adversaries, and the general idea of technology opposed to humanity — fitting with Lucas' vision. This site explains this theme and others in its analysis of the writing of Star Wars. The galactic setting of Star Wars is never given a name and is called simply «the galaxy.» Since the characters never venture beyond the galaxy and the power of both the Republic and the Empire ends at its borders, the galaxy can be said to serve as a microcosm of both Earth as a whole and an individual nation. The main story arc in the films traces the rise, fall and redemption of Anakin Skywalker, mirrored by political events occurring on a galactic scale. As Anakin is seduced by the dark side, the Republic slides into despotism and war; when Anakin reclaims the Jedi values of peace and justice, the evil Empire that supplanted the Republic is overthrown by the Rebel Alliance. Расширенная вселенная The Expanded Universe (or EU) is the continuing story of everyone’s favorite characters. One can read books from the prequel-era, between the movies, or post-Episode VI. There are also several books dealing with the lives of Han Solo and Lando Calrissian just before the movies. There are even books about the breifly shown Wedge Antilles. Some notable EU characters include the twins Jaina and Jacen, the strong but angry Mara Jade, the pilot-turned-jedi Corran Horn, and the tactical genius Grand Admiral Thrawn. The books set during or after the Star Wars Original Trilogy follow Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, and other minor characters, as well as the growth of the New Republic. The Truce at Bakura by Kathy Tyers is the first book chronologically set after Return of the Jedi, but the first Expanded Universe story written was Alan Dean Foster's Splinter of the Mind's Eye. In the Expanded Universe, the Galactic Empire suppresses alien species because most Imperials are xenophobic, but this idea appears in the films only subtly (or, arguably, not at all). The idea of the Empire enslaving aliens is an analogy to racism. In the Young Jedi Knights series, there is even an example of reverse discrimination, when a group of aliens form the «Diversity Alliance» to get revenge on all humans, by means of a viral plague, for the crimes of the Empire. Young Jedi Knights also deals with drug abuse, the homeless, and effects of disability; it is more prone to discussing modern issues than any other Star Wars series. Знаете ли вы, что… * В США все фильмы серии «Звёздные войны» выходили на экраны в мае. * «Звёздные войны» по праву считаются одним из самых прибыльных киносериалов всех времен и народов. К примеру, бюджет «Новой надежды» составлял $11 млн, а общие кассовые сборы в мире превысили $700 млн. * «Звездные войны» удостоены 7-ми премий «Оскар», 4 премии Британской киноакадемии, 4 наградами канала «MTV» и 1 Золотым Глобусом. Музыка к «Звездным войнам» была признана лучшим саундтреком в истории кино! * Работая над сценарием, Джордж Лукас консультировался с всемирно известным исследователем мифологии, Джозефом Кэмпбеллом. См. также * Галактика * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» Ссылки * Официальный сайт «Star Wars» * * TheForce.net, один из старейших фан-сайтов, посвященных «Звездным войнам» * Holonet News Сайт «новостей», посвященный предыстории «Звездных войн». Предлагает читателям рассказ о «текущих» событиях в Расширенной вселенной «Звёздных войн». Перестал обновляться с выходом фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов». Примечания Категория:Понятия реального мира Категория:Звёздные войны